Resident Evil: Survivours X
by WhiteyBoy
Summary: An all new Resi fic for you gore lovers to read! READ IT I SAY! READ IT!


RESIDENT EVIL: SURVIVOURS X Written by WhiteyBoy  
  
"It was really funny while I was finishing this fic. My doorbell rang and I was home alone, in a PJs, writing the last few sentences. I answered the door and this black couple where standing with leaflets about 'Violent Videogames' I couldn't help laughing, as I was writing a fic about just that. So I took the leaflet and dismissed them and while skimming the book I came across Resident Evil. Weird, huh?"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The door flew open; almost falling of its hinges as it smashed into the concrete wall. Scott stepped in, cautiously. He looked around; twisting his head, which gave him incredible pain. He clutched his neck and felt blood dripping down the back of it. Letting go, he ignored the stinging ache and took a better look at his surroundings. The small room he had just entered was a tiny concrete walled classroom. Well, it looked like a classroom, with desks scattered around the room and a blackboard at the front. There wasn't any movement or signs of life, except Scott's thumping heartbeat. " Thank God." Scott breathed quietly and silently jogged over the dusty floor, past the dusty desks, dusty chairs and dusty blackboard, to the dusty door. He held the rusted bronze door handle in his hand for a few seconds, wondering about the others. It was too late to worry; he would meet up with them later. Opening the door, he found himself in a small corridor. The walls were concrete, like the last room, but the floor was metal, and Scott saw some descending stairs at the other end of the crumbling corridor. ("Great, I'm gonna have to go further down into the depths of hell") he thought bitterly, spitting at the wall. " Fucking Umbrella. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be in this mess." The Umbrella Corporation was horrible. It opened in 1997 and ever since then it has created many disasters.involving monsters and mutations. The latest disaster was The Flitwick Incident, which was still in action. The current situation was that the city was trashed and The Umbrella Warehouse was being explored for clues and entrance to the Umbrella Factory. Some of the FPD's (Flitwick Police Department) remaining soldiers were exploring the Warehouse. But that had gone wrong too. Gary Starman, Jeffery Starman, Scott Doom and Lucy Monday were sent into the Warehouse, but Scott Doom had been disconnected from the rest of the team. Scott made his way to the end of the hall and trudged down the stairs, quietly. At the bottom he saw a worker's dead body, crouched in the corner of the room. He was obviously dead, as the top of his skull was missing, his brain absent and a lot of his stomach was shredded pretty bad. ("Poor Bastard. But I bet he deserved to die like that, dirty son of a bitch.") Scott looked down on the corpse with disgust. He moved on. The walls became slimy as he walked down the next corridor, ready for anything. Suddenly, that 'anything' came. A zombie shuffled its way round the corner from behind Scott, who turned round, pulling a pistol from his belt, aiming and-  
  
BAM!  
  
The bullet went straight into the virus carrier's torso, and burst out the other side, a trail of blood pursuing the bullet through the air. The zombie continued to shuffle closer, its pale blue eye's glinting in the darkness. It's skin was a greyish-green and it had several holes in it's tongues and lips. It wore a ripped lab coat over a white shirt, stained with blood and some other gruesome liquid; Scott couldn't even begin to guess. He fired three other shots, the first two blasting into its right leg, piercing the flesh, blood spraying in different directions. The third shot landed slightly higher, bursting into the back of its right hand, which swayed carelessly as the bullet impacted. " Maaerrgghhllleeaaagghh!" a wail of wordless moans echoed around the hall as the creature got closer. Scott was wasting his time and his bullets, so he turned to run, when another Zombie, who had sneaked up behind him grabbed its new meal. Scott yelled in alarm, elbowing the Virus Carrier in its stomach. As it stumbled back, Scott fired tow shots into its forehead, putting it to death. Just in time, as the first zombie was reaching out for his head, wailing louder in hunger. The human ducked and slipped out of the creature's grip, running as quick as he could. Turning down the corner the second zombie had come from, Scott saw and open door and slipped in hastily and slammed the door behind him. ("Do they know how to open doors? Looks like they know how to use stairs, but.") Scott grimaced at the thought, but decided he would worry about that when the creature broke in, if it did. He looked at the inside of the room he had randomly chosen and saw a few chairs facing a screen on the wall. Scott walked up to a table and inspected the files. He came across something about the screen and skimmed it.  
  
Dear whoever finds this,  
  
The video for this player is hidden. I hid it so no one would find it if they needed to get the factory. I have hidden clues around the warehouse to help you. The first clue is:  
  
If you want zombies fewer, Take a trip to the sewer!  
  
I hope you enjoy this little game! Good Luck!  
  
Yours Murderously, Dexter Birkin  
  
("What the? Yours Murderously? What a Whacko! If this 'Dexter Birkin' guy doesn't want anyone going into the factory why does he give clues and wish luck? Oh well, quit complaining! You gotta solve the clue.now, to make zombies fewer.")  
  
BANG!  
  
The door slammed open and the zombie, which had been previously bothering Scott was back for some more bullet holes. Scott turned around and fired off ANOTHER two rounds, this time both hit the zombie in the head, the undead creature becoming dead again, its trickling blood dribbling down a drain, gradually. " A Drain!" Scott hadn't noticed it before. Sliding the cover off, he dropped in, in search of the second clue.  
  
" Jeff! Look Out!" Lucy heard Gary call as another appeared. " Where are they are coming from? Shit!" Jeff screamed as the zombie grabbed him, luckily, though, Gary burst was there to burst of a few shots off. " I'm wearing low, guys!" he yelled over the noise. " I'm almost done!" Lucy explained as she fiddled with the lock pick. The door flew open, as the door was unlocked, and Lucy yelled to the other two, who followed her in. This room was a large office. Jeff ran over to the desk and looked in the doors for equipment, finding a few Handgun ammo. The three survivors spread them out between them and checked the room for further ammo. Gary found a small key, which held a huge sapphire in the top. " Guys, look!" Lucy and Jeff came over to look at the key. " Better take it, It'll come in handy." Jeff said, taking the key from Gary and slipping it into his pocket. Then they heard heavy breathing from above. Slowly all three of them looked up, and saw a figure scatter past the vent on the ceiling. " I'm freaked." Lucy whispered to the others, swallowing hard.  
  
Email the author, WhiteyBoy: red14@ntlworld.com 


End file.
